Not Gonna Get Us
by shadowsaremyfortress
Summary: Yaoi, songfic. Oneshot. VegetaGohan pairing. If you don’t like it don’t read it. Later on Mpreg. Gohan and Vegeta open up to each other and have to deal with what comes their way.


Not Gonna Get Us!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DB Z characters; also I do not own the song, "Not Gonna Get Us," which is sung by t.A.T.u.

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, adult language, and suggestive content.

Vegeta/Gohan pairing. If you don't like it don't read it.

_Gohan's POV_

"Gohan?" I heard my name whispered from outside my window. As I try to figure out whom the voice belongs to. Reading the ki signature I first believe that it was Trunks.

I found out a few days ago that he was – as he put it – 'totally and fully in LOVE with me.' Some sick shit, huh? Something worse is that I'm in love with his father, though I never told him. I'm pretty sure that he would forever hate my guts, along with everyone else. Piccolo knows, and well he stopped talking to me. First, he bitched at me at how the age difference was too great, but as many people say: "Love knows no age," I told him that and he then bitched at me for 'how could I love someone like him.' So I told him to fuck off and then I left. That was three months ago.

"Gohan?" I hear it again, so I go to open the window expecting Trunks to be there.

"….Vegeta," I gasp out the name of the only being in the universe that I have ever truly loved.

"You wanna go spar?" he asks me. I glance at my alarm clock which shows 3:30 a.m.

"Sure." I myself am not sure why I agreed, but then again how could I deny anything that he asked me to do.

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us _

"Give me a minute to throw on some clothes," I said since I am clad in only boxers. The whole time it took me to put on my gi pants, I felt his gaze on me, and as I turned I saw his eyes slightly hooded with want. At least I hoped it was want. I didn't bother with a shirt for the night was too hot and it would have been ripped up during sparring.

"Lets go," I gave the go ahead

"Suppress your ki," Vegeta commanded.

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

As I did what he asked me of, we flew into the forest, and when we came upon a clearing he suddenly turned around, tackled me to the ground, and kissed me! I was too stunned to respond at first.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled away.

"I'm not. I was just too shocked to respond," I answered as I pulled him back down for a better, more passionate kiss. It started out gently but when he asked for entrance with his tongue I replied eagerly, opening myself to him. As our tongues fought for dominance I felt my arousal growing and I felt my prince's pressing into my abdomen. Unfortunately we both needed air, and the kiss broke.

"I….love…you," I managed to get out in between gasps for air.

"I love you too, koi," he whispered.

"You've just made me the happiest man on the planet," I whispered back.

"Let's be together forever," he proposed.

"They won't accept us," I said to him as tears started to gather in my eyes.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest_

"Who needs to know?" Vegeta questioned

"Will you be able to hide it forever? Form your kids, from Bulma?" I asked him in return.

"Then we'll runaway, to places that will accept us." He cradled me.

"Where is such a place?" I asked him hoarsely.

"If Vegetasei still existed that would be one," he spoke soothingly in my ear, though I found sorrow in his voice.

"But it no longer exists" I spoke to him with sadness in my voice.

_  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us _

_Even the night that falls all around us  
_

"Then we'll look for other planets that may," he stated firmly.

"But they won't let us leave," I said as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Shhh, koi, don't cry. They'll never keep us away from each other," he whispered comfortingly, while wiping away my tears.

"Promise?" I pleaded

"Of course I promise," Vegeta stated reassuringly.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"You're so beautiful when you smile," complemented Vegeta.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds, over the mountains  
_

"So when do we leave?" I asked with haste.

"Eager, are we?" he said mirth. "A few days, week tops."

"So, when will we tell them?" I asked

"Day of departure," answered Vegeta.

"'Geta, what do we till then?"

"Prepare, and meet here every night," explained 'Geta

_We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

"How will you get the ship?"

"I'll ask the onna, say that we wanna go train for a longer time."

"So she'll give us a ship?" I asked unsure

"Why, wouldn't she?" he questioned

"Yeah, you're right."

"Tomorrow, be here at midnight, koi. Now go get some rest because we're sparring 7:30 be at the GR," 'Geta commanded lovingly.

"All right I'll bet there, but at 12:30, cuz I'm sparring with dad at 6:30, love," I answered him.

"I guess I could get the brat to spar with me till then."

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us _

The next day Gohan and Goku sparred, nothing seemed out of place. It was summer. Gohan ignoring Chichi's many rants was not doing extra studies for his last year of college. Life seemed perfect, but then again nobody knew of the storm which was brewing up.

"Mom says lunch is ready!" yelled Goten zooming to and back from the father and son.

"Ok, let's finish after lunch," offered Goku to his son.

"Dad, I'm sparring with Vegeta at 12:30," explained Gohan.

"Oh, Ok. I guess I could spar with Piccolo. So how are you doing after your breakup with Videl?" Goku asked sincerely as they walked towards the house.

"Well, I guess, I've sort kinda met someone," Goku's attention sparked at this statement. "Well I've always known them but the feelings didn't really surface till a while ago."

"So, who is she?" asked Goku with a smile.

"Um, Dad, does it have to be a she?" Gohan asked totally not ready for his response.

"Oh, so it's a he then?" he smiled knowingly. "Would he have green skin, and be 7 feet tall?"

"No, why do you think it's Piccolo?"

"Well, for one I know of his feeling towards two people, one you, the other me. And well if you don't tell your mother, I have feelings towards him too."

"Wait, Piccolo likes me?" Gohan said sporting a shocked look on his face. "So, that's what it was about."

"What was what about," asked Goku.

"Well, when I told Piccolo of who I like well he went of on me on how could I love Vegeta, and how the age gap was too great," said Gohan, while unintentionally slipping up.

"So, Vegeta huh?" Goku said with a joyful look on his face.

"Yeah, I love him, and he loves me. He told me last night" said Gohan blushing wildly.

"I think you'll be good for each other, and there's a perk for you, cuz when you mate with Vegeta, you'll become a full sayjin." Goku explained.

"Dad, we plan to run away," clarified Gohan mournfully.

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
_

"What, When?" questioned a shocked Goku. "But, if this is what you want then I guess I'll help."

"I don't know, but I could ask if you and Piccolo – that is if you get together by then – could join us," suggested Gohan.

"Son, that would be great, but no more on this subject because we don't want Chichi to find out and we're home so talk to you tonight."

"Alright Dad, see you then," said Gohan on the doorstep to the kitchen.

_They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
_

~*~

_Vegeta POV_

As I watched as Gohan walked into the kitchen. He was five minutes early, just another reminder why I love him. I wonder what's wrong because of the confused look in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, and I don't look confused," he said to me.

"I never said that out loud," I shot back to him.

"I heard you loud and clear," he retorted back.

//Can you hear me now?// I ask him telepathically.

"Yes, what do you think I am, deaf or stupid?" he shouted at me.

//Thank the lord that the onna is not here or this would be interesting.// he thought at Gohan.

"What would be interesting?" he asked me suspiciously.

//Gohan look at me// I commanded.

"What, look at what?"

//Look at my lips. Do you see them moving?//

"No, Vegeta I don't see your lips moving…… OMG!!!!" he proclaimed with realization blooming on his face.

//Yes, we can talk telepathically.// I explained through our newly established bond.

//This is so awesome.// he mentally squeaked overly excited, while walking up and embracing me.

//Ok, lets go train already.// I said.

//Um, Vegeta how's it going with getting a ship?// he asked me.

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

//Well, I haven't talked to Bulma yet, but I will tonight, why?// I inquired.

//Well, what would you say if two more people joined us?// he asked

//Which two people?//

//Dad and Piccolo//

//What since when are they together?// I asked shocked.

//Well, today I think, cuz dad was gonna talk to him after lunch//

//Oh//

//Well lets go spar, what are we waiting for// he said

//No wonder why I love you//

~*****~ that night 

"So, Dad how did it go?" questioned Gohan, as they set out into the forest for a night of camping.

"Well, we sort are together but we will not be joining you on your little adventure," explained Goku.

//Hey Vegeta, they're not coming//said Gohan through their bond.

//So its just you and me then.//

"But we will help you get away," Goku continued

"Thanks Dad. You're great help."

~***~

As midnight approached Gohan could be found in a clearing, waiting for this prince to arrive.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel_

"Gohan?"

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"We leave tomorrow at noon."

"Good, um, Dad and Piccolo will help us."

"We'll thank them later but for now, _**we**_ have something to end."

"What?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me I saw how you where teasing me today during sparring, always slipping away, at the last moments," said Vegeta with a rather interesting look on his face.

As they sunk to the forest floor doing God knows what horny sayjins do.

~***~

"Dad, we leave at noon," said Gohan seeing that Goku was awake.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not much, I was with Vegeta for most of the night," Gohan proclaimed.

"I'll go get Piccolo, give me five."

"Ok, I'll just clean up here," said Gohan to an already disappeared Goku.

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
_

//Vegeta, Dad and I are gonna go home. I'm telling mom to meet us at C.C. at 11:45//

//Alright, just come here by 9:00 to help prep the ship//

//Of course, see you in a few hours.//

"Gohan," said Piccolo making Gohan jump 3 feet into the air.

"Hi, Piccolo"

"Gohan, why do you smell different?" inquired Piccolo.

"Let me guess Gohan, you and Vegeta mated?" said a totally not surprised Goku.

"Yeah dad we did, I hope you're not mad," revealed Gohan.

"Why would I be? If you're happy then I'm happy."

"Lets go drop this off at home, I'll go pack while you distract mom and then I'll tell her to be at C.C. at 11:45," planned out Gohan.

"Hey, mom"

"Hey, sweetie, how was camping?" asked Chichi while making breakfast.

"Fun," said Gohan while heading upstairs as Goku and Piccolo started on the plan.

~*~

Gohan showed up at 8:00 with Goku and Piccolo. They prepped the ship and packed enough supplies to last them a few years. As 11:45 came around the ship was set and ready for departure.

"It's time," announced Piccolo.

"Let's have our goodbyes here," said Vegeta

"You're right. Gohan, my son I love you. Don't forget about us. We might find you someday, but first there's a lot of things I need to do before Piccolo and I can be together," said Goku embracing Gohan in a warm hug.

"Vegeta be good to him, and if you break his heart I'll break your neck. Got it!?!" Goku gave Vegeta a stern look.

"Don't worry, Kakarott, I will Not have any harm come to my koi," said Vegeta warmly.

"Same goes for me, I am his senzi after all," said Piccolo with a smile on "Gohan, I guess your father told you about my feeling towards you, but I do love him and since you are now mated I will leave you be."

"Thanks Piccolo, but I could only love you like a father figure nothing more."

//Vegeta I'm scared//

//It's going to be all right, koi//

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
_

As they walked into the living room where everyone was gathered, and Bulma was explaining to them that Vegeta and Gohan where going on a trip in space to train.

"Actually, we're not, Gohan and I are mated and we most likely will not be returning."

"WE are in love and if that is offensive to anyone I'm sorry but I want to be with the one I love, Vegeta," said Gohan.

"What? How can this be? How could _you_ love him?" voices rang out in the room.

//Vegeta let's go//

Vegeta nodded at Goku and Piccolo and they took their leave.

_Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand Us _

Everyone tried to rush after the retreating couple but Goku and Piccolo stood in their path.  
"Goku move, or are you going to let our son leave with that monster?" Chichi yelled at Goku.

"Yes I will because they are both happy and they need each other." Goku ranted back.

"What? How can you say such a thing?" asked a bewildered Krillin.

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

"Go through the yard!" Someone yelled.

And as everyone spilled out they saw the ship blast off into the atmosphere.

"Goku, you son of a bitch!! How could you let them do this? For one it's wrong because it's two men." Chichi ranted on.

"Well then, if you see two males being together then I definitely want a divorce!" Goku retorted calmly.

"What are you saying?"

"Goku and I are also together," explained Piccolo to the crowd.

"No not you, too." At this they blasted off into the sky to be together away from all the pestering humans.

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us_

"Vegeta, What do you think will happen to us?"

"Well, koi, that is for the gods to decide."

~*~ about a month later

"Vegeta?"

"Yes, koi?"

"I believe I'm pregnant."

"Well now we can have a family of our own," said Vegeta while holding his mate looking out the window where billions of stars shined.

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us _

"I love you my koi."

"I love you too, Vegeta"

Thank you for reading

If you liked this one and if I get between 15 to 50 reviews – one or more per person – there is a sequel planned.

The sequel will also be a song fic. It could be another one-shot or, if you would like it, it could probably be a chapter fic.

Tell me what you think.

Love Shadows ^_^


End file.
